


All i ever wanted was the world

by Furud



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Model!Dan, dan is a primadonna tbh, photographer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer phil x Model dan with Dan being a prick who would only do his usual right side poses</p>
            </blockquote>





	All i ever wanted was the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Korein).



 

“This isn’t my usual angle.”

“Try new things.”

It had been the most frustrating 2 hours in Phil’s life. When he had hit this contract, with the magazine he had always dream of participating with, he had been over the clouds planning in his head to do the best thing they had ever seen and feeling certain his career would only go up from there…

Of course he hadn’t counted on getting Daniel fucking Howell as his model.

The boy was a legend between public and photographers alike. But while the audience only cared about the young man stunning looks and short but already top notch modeling gig, between the photographers he had the reputation of being difficult, a total diva and impossible to work with.

Being his first contract with the bloody magazine, it was unofficially probation time. If he made something with high quality he would get hired again, for sure. On the contrary, if he requested a model change…well, he would be lucky to get to take wedding pictures.

Even if the man was difficult, the results didn’t lie, the few successful shots that had been published from those other photographer’s hell sessions with Daniel Howell could belong in the MoMA in Phil’s opinion; the boy had an aura and presence the cameras loved.

Luckily he enjoyed a challenge.

“You are turning your head to the right again” he snapped for the fifth time, lowering his camera.

“Oh was i? I didn’t even realize”

Like hell he didn’t, he wasn’t even trying to lie convincingly.

“My eye is itching”

“No, no don’t rub…oh for…Make-up!”

This particular challenge though, was really getting on his nerves.

A couple of persons darted from the side to fix the smeared winged eyeliner, and Phil sighed, taking the time to clean the lenses.

They were shooting in one of the magazine’s studios. It was located on a skyscraper, and being New York, of course it would be the top floor to ensure the best light. His task was the monthly issue themed photoshoot, a “reinterpretation of gender”. Of course, Daniel was wearing blush and eyeliner, making his already pretty chocolate eyes stunning, and his thick eyebrows stylized enough that it made his face even softer, giving him an almost delicate look.

“If we were doing my right angle we would be done hours ago”

“I heard that”

“Whatever. Amateur”

The softness was all the makeup, at least.

They hadn’t hit off at first start, apparently Howell had taken one look at his name and decided since Phil wasn’t Richard Avedon or Guy Bourdin the whole thing wasn’t worth his time. He had a ‘but’ for every single instruction and had even called him a hipster! He wasn’t a hipster thank you very much, he had glasses because he needed to see and if the world had suddenly decided flannels were hipster he couldn’t help it, he wouldn’t change his entire wardrobe.

So yeah, up to a bad start. Daniel was examining his nails, throwing him irritated glances while the makeup crew tried hard around him to correct the smudge.

Suddenly a loud crash resonated on the mostly empty studio, followed by Howell’s even louder high pitched scream. Phil jumped, startled, trying to find the source of the noise till he found it; Apparently one of the bigger lights that were attached from the ceiling had fallen, luckily away from everyone.

“Oh. My. God” he turned around to see Daniel clutching his chest and wheezing “I feel like I ran 5 miles”

Phil smirked against his will. What a drama queen. He approached the disaster, sorting the dangling cables and examining warily the light. Fortunately it didn’t broke, so no dangerous glasses on the floor, it would just need to be fixed up again.

“Can we re attach it to the ceiling soon?” he asked one of the staff room members who had come too, that was also looking at Daniel concerned.

“Yeah, yes. It will take a while, let me call…” she took out her phone, tapping it

“I’m not working here if some gigantic light is going to crash me Lester” came the irritating voice from the other side of the room. He must had some good ears, wondered Phil.

Still, he proceeded to ignore him, focusing on the phone conversation between the staff member and the building's maintenance. For what he could garther, they would be there in a few minutes but the installation would require at least a couple of hours, combined with the security procedure of making sure no other thing would fall down on Phil and the team. By then, all the beautiful natural light would be gone.

Groaning he pinched his nose “Thank you” he said to the staff girl, who just nodded, moving towards the rest of the crew. They were all in a bundled in a corner of the room where, Phil noticed, no light falling would kill them.

“Guys. You can leave. We are not getting it done today. See you on Monday ok?”

The relief was obvious in everyone’s face, rushing as much as decency allowed them to get their stuff and out of there. He looked at his own stuff, sighing and starting to pack up

“Uhm sir? Mr Howell is still outside”

He turned to see the staff girl again. Behind her all the rest of the team looked to the other side. Obviously no one wanted to stay behind to announce to the bad-tempered model that they had to work an extra day.

“I’ll tell him”

There wasn't anything left to lose.

***

Daniel was talking on his phone. It was his chance to quickly say him that he could leave and scamper off. As Phil approached, the cold wind blew on his direction, carrying the words of the conversation

“Yes mom. No, i’m eating well. Of course. No, no don’t worry. Yes”

p>It was the tone, kind and affectionate that made Phil twitch. So different from the guy that had been his nightmare for the whole past hour. He waited trying to stop further snooping but somehow he still heard the model promising he would wear socks to sleep. Without meaning to, he let out small laugh. Howell turned around opening his eyes and promptly blushing when he saw him standing there

“Mom I have to leave. Call you later. Yes, tomorrow. I love you” and with that he hung up, crossing his arms and frowning at Phil “It’s rude to eavesdrop other’s person conversations Lester”

“Sorry” apologized Phil sheepishly, still smiling

“Is there something funny?” the boy huffed, arranging his fringe and blushing even more

Phil shook his head “No, it’s just…i didn’t thought you could be so…nice” Daniel opened his mouth to reply “My bad” he added hastily, kicking himself mentally “Also if it helps you feel less embarrassed, I never have matching socks” lifting a bit his jeans he let him see his blue and grey socks.

Daniel looked at the socks and then back at Phil with an incredulous look for a few seconds, before raising his eyebrows and starting to laugh shaking his head. It was a ridiculous and beautiful sound that got Phil grinning as well. He couldn’t stay cross at him when he had those dimples.

Speaking of which…

He raised the camera around his neck, taking a candid picture and immediately looking at it in the display. It was amazing, the skyline as a frame for Daniel smiling with smudged eyeliner, the sunset light making his eyes and hair shine. It was beautiful. And it wasn’t his right side pose.

“I wasn’t ready you spork” complained Daniel but he didn’t look so upset by the fact, just turning a bit to angle his body towards Phil

After that he took a couple more of pictures, of Daniel messing his hair, Daniel biting his bottom lip, Daniel snorting at a bad pokemon joke he told…

It had been already half an hour, and every single picture was amazing and he loved it. His mind was already racing to the editing of them, hands itching to get already on the last touches to make them perfect. As he went through them, he felt a presence behind him. Daniel was peering over his shoulder to look too. The sun had set pretty suddenly, and he shivered at the cold air

“These are good” the tall man offered, yawning a bit “So, how is it that no one has come to fetch us yet?”

Phil turned around, opening his eyes “Oh, right. They were going to fix the light, and I was going to tell you that we could leave already but…” he waved his hand on the air, a bit guilty

Daniel just rolled his eyes “Figures. Making me work extra Lester” he said but there was still a smile on his lips

“Phil. Call me Phil”

The model narrowed his eyes a bit, amused “Right Phil. I’m Dan”

“Dan” he repeated. It sounded good. It sounded somewhat familiar, he thought gazing at him. He had been fidgeting with his Versace cream coat and looking down, and it hit him that he could have left 5 minutes ago as Phil become absorbed with the camera, but he didn’t. “I like Chinese” he blurted out

Dan raised his eyes, staring into Phil’s, dimples cautiously making an appearance “Decoy, West Villlage?” he suggested

He smiled “You are on”

He owed him for staying behind. And not doing the right side pose. It wasn’t like he need to paid rent or anything.

And maybe he also kind of, really wanted to kiss Dan every time he smiled.

Luckily, he liked challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Is the ending too awkw? IDK. If it helps they netflix and chill and play videogames a lot and Dan is actually weeb trash in versace clothes and they end up together obvs.
> 
> This was 100% based in Korein (phantheraglama on tumblr) drawings:  
> http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/133705786906/this-isnt-my-usual-angle-try-new-things  
> http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/122241565366/modeldan-x-hipsterphil-au-dan-is-a-part-time
> 
>  
> 
> Any comment is appreciated c:


End file.
